Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures
Disney's Animal Kingdom Adventures is an American animated comedy-drama TV series. It originally aired on ABC between July 22, 1999 and May 27, 2003. In Canada, Latin America, India and Australia, the series aired reruns on Disney Channel between June 8, 2004 and October 3, 2006. The series also aired reruns on Jetix between August 2, 2005 and March 27, 2007 in France, the Netherlands, Japan and Italy. In the UK, Spain, Ireland and Germany, reruns aired on Disney Cinemagic between September 5, 2006 and October 4, 2011. Plot The series takes place at the Tree of Life headquarters. Two teenage explorers, as well as a large team of scientists, travel around the world in search of wildlife to study and save from threats such as poachers. The Tree of Life is surrounded by several landscapes based off real world environments. Characters Protagonists Amy Brannigan (voiced by Grey DeLisle)-A young college student working at the Tree of Life. She is the orphaned daughter of late wildlife scientists William and Ann Branngan, who were killed in a plane crash. She is athletic and brainy. Jamie Samuels (voiced by Jason Marsden)-Amy's friend at college. Though he is of very little brain, he makes up for it in being very friendly and athletic. His parents are billionaires and thanks to his late grandfather handing down hi trust fund, he is now richer than his parents. Dr. Lynn Addis (voiced by Jane Seymour)-The head scientist at the Tree of Life. She denotes the locations round the world and acts as a mother figure towards Amy, following her parents' death. Dr. Sam Wilson (voiced by Kiefer Sutherland)-Another scientist at the Tree of Life. He is close friends with Dr. Addis. He is in charge of tracking animals. Dr. Josiah Foster (voiced by Anthony Hopkins)-A Nobel prize winning scientist and a friend of Dr. Addis. Samantha Brady (voiced by Kate Micucci)-Jamie's girlfriend who joins the gang in the episode "The Jungle Run" and later becomes a permanent member of the headquarters. Dr. Andrew Harris-Dr. Foster's closest friend from college. He is an indispensable member of the team and helps with the tracking of wildlife. Antagonists Johannes Wilhelm Brant (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett)-A nefarious big game hunter. He is of Swiss heritage, as stated when he mentions he graduated from Zurich University. A hunting accident in Africa left him with an injured arm which later had to be amputated and replaced with a prosthesis. He encounters the gang in Kenya, where he is hunting elephants. He and his gang of poachers capture the gang and try to attack the elephants. He is later killed when he attacks the group and is thrown off a cliff. His weapon of choice is a shotgun. Juka Bawani (voiced by Steve Toussaint)-A local African hunter who is a member of Brant's gang. He is always armed with a machete. He is later arrested by the rangers. Roger Carlton (voiced by Jim Cummings)-Another hunter in Brant's gang. He has black hair. His weapon of choice is a revolver, which he has christened "Trigger". He is arrested by the rangers. Johnny Harris (voiced by Corey Burton)-Another poacher in the gang. His weapon of choice is a tribal spear. He, along with the surviving poachers, is later arrested by the rangers. Arh (voiced by Clancy Brown)-A thuggish leader of a clan of Neanderthals. He hunts a herd of mammoths and later meets his end when he is trampled to death by the mammoth herd the team rescue. The tribe are then led by his younger brother. Jonas Krueger (voiced by James Woods)-A vicious big game hunter and paleontologist. He travels back in time to hunt dinosaurs to bring back to the present for his new zoo. When the meteor hits the earth, the Tree of Life gang escape with most of the dinosaurs, while Jonas is incinerated in the inferno. Ann Krueger (voiced by Diane Keaton)-Jonas' wife. She is just as stubborn and disagreeable as her husband. She and her husband are both killed with most of the dinosaurs when the meteor hits. Juan Hernandez II (voiced by Hector Elizondo)-A dangerous hunter of Hispanic descent. He is involved in hunting in the Amazon rainforest and is later arrested by the rangers. Marvin and Deanne Harrison (voiced respectively by Michael Madsen and Tress MacNeille)-A pair of hunters who arrive in Borneo to hunt orangutans. They are later chased out of the jungle by the locals. Guest characters Nua (voiced by B.J. Ward)-The medicine woman of a Borneo jungle tribe. Harry McKenzie (voiced by Tom Kenny)-A heavy metal icon whose career is on the brink of collapse. He teams up with the gang when they travel in Yellowstone. He then resumes his career. Steve Willis (voiced by Jim Cummings)-A ranger in Australia who befriends the group. Kaa'va (voiced by Jeff Bennett)-The brother of Arh, and a member of a Neanderthal clan. He is kinder in comparison to his older brother and following his death, becomes leader. Dr. Agne Jensen (voiced by Patrick Stewart)-A Norwegian leader of a group of scientists in Antarctica. Dr. Ann Starke (voiced by Kathy Najimy)-An eccentric wildlife biologist and Jamie's biology teacher. Raju (voiced by Rob Paulsen)-A local Indian man who helps the group. Dr. Angus McGill (voiced by Tony Jay)-A Scottish wildlife biologist. Akika Yamagashi (voiced by Kelly Hu)-Amy's childhood friend. She is of Japanese descent. She accompanies the group when they are in Japan. Dr. Johannes van Markel (voiced by Peter Falk)-A Dutch scientist who accompanies the group. Ann Brannigan (voiced by Mary Kay Bergman)-Amy's late mother. She was a brilliant wildlife biologist. William Brannigan (voiced by Patrick Duffy)-Amy's father. He was a brilliant scientist. Sam Finson (voiced by Roger Rees)-A brilliant wildlife film maker. Kata'qua (voiced by Gordon Tootoosis)-A leader of a Cherokee tribe. Lester Garvey (voiced by Jim Varney)-A local man in the Everglades. List of episodes Season 1 1. Interview with an Ape (July 22, 99) The gang travel to the rainforests of Borneo where the orangutans are under threat from a husband and wife poacher team. Animals featured Orangutan Rhinoceros hornbill King cobra Long tailed macaque Bornean elephant Tarsier Clouded leopard Reticulated python Bearded pig 2. Leader of The Pack (August 5, 99) The gang travel to Yellowstone National Park in Wyoming accompanied-albeit reluctantly-by struggling rock music icon Harry McKenzie to study wolves. The pack they are studying is being attacked by a grizzly bear. Animals featured Wolf Bald eagle Moose Black bear Raccoon Beaver Bison Rocky mountain goat Puma Canada lynx 3. Monkeying Around (August 12, 99) The group travel to India's Corbett National Park to study Hanuman langurs. They find a troop which are being menaced by a troop of rhesus macaques. When a tiger attacks, the two monkey colonies will have to reconcile to defeat it. Animals featured Hanuman langur Rhesus monkey Indian elephant Peacock Bengal tiger Ring-necked parakeet Indian python King cobra Sloth bear Leopard 4. Jungle Rumble (September 4, 99) The gang travel to the Central African Republic's rainforests in search of gorillas. They find a troop being attacked by a gang of poachers. Animals featured Gorilla Chimp Grey parrot Leopard African elephant Gaboon viper Black and white colobus Olive baboon African python Crowned eagle 5. Secrets of the Ice (September 11, 99) The gang travel to Russia during the Ice Age to track mammoths. They find a herd being persecuted by the violent leader of a tribe of Neanderthals. Animals featured Woolly mammoth Wolf Woolly rhino Cave lion Black vulture Cave bear Saiga Golden eagle 6. Snake In The Grass (October 2, 99) The gang travel to the jungles of Sulawesi in Indonesia to find a reticulated python. They find one which is being blamed for harming local villagers and have to save it before the villagers hunt it down. Guest stars Rob Paulsen as Budi Animals featured Reticulated python Red and blue lory Sulawesi macaque Tarsier Knobbed horbill King cobra Dragonfly 7. Enter the Tiger (October 16, 99) The gang travel to the rainforests of Sumatra to find the endangered Sumatran tiger. They must battle a gang of poachers operating in the jungle to stop them from harming the cats. Guest stars Jeff Glen Bennett-Poacher#3, Muki Kevin Michael Richardson-Poacher#2 Jim Cummings-Poacher#1 Joe Alaskey-Poacher#4, Ranger Animals featured Sumatran Tiger Long tailed macaque Rhinoceros hornbill Orangutan King cobra Sumatran elephant Siamang Bearded pig Binturong 8. The Savage Lands (November 6, 99) The gang travel back through time across the prehistoric world to save save dinosaurs from a ruthless husband and wife palaeontologist and poacher team. Animals featured T-Rex Pterodactyl Apatosaurus Triceratops Velociraptor Iguanadon Quetzalcoatlus Ankylosuarus Diplodocus Ceratosaurus Carnotaurus Allosaurus Parasaurolophus 9. Eye of the Jaguar (November 27, 99) The team travel to Brazil's Amazon Jungle in search of jaguars and battle a gang of poachers who are hunting the jaguar population in the jungle. Animals featured Jaguar Green winged macaw Squirrel monkey Brown capuchin Anaconda Tapir Harpy eagle Piranha Capybara Caiman Iguana 10. The Rhino Gate (December 11, 99) The team travel to South Africa's Kruger National Park to find the population of white rhinos being menaced by poachers. Guest stars Gary Cole-James Waters Jeff Glen Bennett-Poacher #1, Rangers James Avery-Poacher #3, Rangers S. Scott Bullock-Poacher #2, Rangers Charlie Adler-Poacher #4 Animals featured White rhino African elephant Ostrich Giraffe Lion Chacma baboon Wildebeest Nile crocodile Lappet faced vulture Spotted hyena Cape buffalo Impala 11. Outback Odyssey Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons